A Bizarre Misadventure
by SomeknowmeasXeno
Summary: It's time for an ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny, for a battle of burning hearts and blazing souls. Time to live and let die, to go on a wild ride and fight it out. All over some cooked meat...
1. Chapter 1: Meat Thief

The gentle waves of the calm ocean crashed against the warm sands of an island beach, the summer sun shining down from the clear blue skies above. A cool breeze passed through the air and a flock of seagulls took to the skies as an unusual figure stepped out from the treeline and onto the empty beach.

"Yeah, I took a wrong turn somewhere..." A strange, little creature which had stumbled onto the beach spoke to itself. Its voice sounded relatively young and lacked any kind of discernible accent. The creature, standing at only 3 foot 3 drifted its gaze from left to right. Only its right eye was visible and open, its left closed with a black bandanna over it and wrapping around its head, going behind its right ear. Its large right eye was a dull yellow, its pupil bright red. Its muzzle was covered in unkempt white fur like that of a fox, a small black nose just under its eyes. Its skin looked almost reptilian and was a bright shade of orange. Its head was domed and ended in a sharp tip at the back with three rows of fin-like spikes running along the top of its head with shaggy white fur running inbetween the rows and covering its fox-like ears above, and a little behind, its eyes. A trio of tails flowed behind the short orange beast, each one ending in a bone-white, glaive-esque tip with fin-like spikes surrounded by white fur running along the top-side of each one. On the outer sides of its lower legs, as well as the outer side of its left arm were large patchs of unkempt white fur. On each hand were four fingers and a thumb, though the creature's right arm was drastically different from its left, and as an extension the rest of its body. Its right arm had a demonic look to it, most of it covered in a crimson chitin-like armor and the exposed flesh, such as the underside of the forearm and palm of the hand, as well as the flame-like pattern that run up to its elbow, was glowing a spectral yellow. The rest of its body features could not be accurately made out as it was actually wearing clothes: a clear sign of sentiance and civility. On its feet were a pair of brown sneakers with grey knee-length shorts, kept in place by a black belt with a gold buckle, up above. Strapped to the left leg of the shorts was a red pouch, the straps a healthy shade of yellow. On its left hand was a fingerless brown leather glove. The creature also wore a black tank-top shirt, but with a zipper and a red area on the stomach region designating pockets, and over that a blue jacket. The jacket had short sleeves that got only to just above the elbows with a yellow fire symbol on the back and an upturned collar, along with two little straps on the shoulders and a brown shoulder holster attached to the jacket. Sheathed at the creature's side was a katana: its tsuba and hilt end golden, its hilt wrapped in white leather. The weapon's saya was black with platinum decals and a platinum kojiri. "Huh..." The creature folded his arms. "Well, at least I ended up somewhere nice." He muttered. The short orange creature's little black nose picked up an exceptionally nice smell, the smell of cooked and seasoned meat. "Guess I'll stay for a snack." He grinned, unfolding his arms and looking over to his left to see a small campfire with several large meat slabs roasting over it. They looked delicious and the fox-like creature's mouth was already watering.

* * *

It wasn't long afterwards that the little devil found himself chowing down on a well-cooked slab of meat on a bone not too far from the campfire, sat back in a deck chair with his sheathed katana resting up against his chair and his three tails hanging off the side. He sank his teeth into the roasted meat and tore an entire chunk off of the slab, proceeding to devour the chunk within seconds. It was some of the best meat he'd had in a while, he'd have to learn what kind of technique was used to make it so good. Just as he went to tear off another chunk with his teeth, he felt a particularly powerful energy and imposing presence looming over him. He looked over his right shoulder to see a lone woman looking down upon him. She stood at 5 foot 7 and her face was partially hidden in shadow because of the black cap on her head, which was torn at the back and appeared to merge with her wild and long black hair. Her crimson eyes glowed with power though and cut through the darkness covering the top half of her face. Her tattered, trenchcoat-length gakuran, the gold kanji on the back of her gakuran reading ikki tō'oku, flowed behind her in the breeze as she had her arms folded, her chest covered by a sarashi and her hands wrapped in the same bandages: like an open-hand fighter. Her baggy and tattered black pants were held up by a rope-belt and on her feet were a pair of tengu-geta, making her appear even taller.

"Yo. Nice weather, ain't it?" The orange creature spoke calmly to the imposing woman, completely unfazed as he took another bite out of the meat slab. The woman said nothing, instead staring at the meat in his hand as her eyes twitched. The penny dropped. "Ohh..." The creature looked back at the meat.

"Thieving little beast!" The woman went in with a right-handed downwards punch. The three tailed creature grabbed his sheathed katana and backflipped out of his chair in the blink of an eye, easily avoiding the attack. He landed behind the woman and skidded backwards to a halt, finishing off his meal and then chucking away the stripped bone.

"In my defence, in my defence... I get hungry often on my travels and it was just kind of out in the open... it was really nice, really excellent cooking."

"I don't know what you are, but I Daidouji will break you for the stealing of my prized meat." The woman clenched her left fist as she turned around. "Nobody takes my meat from me!" Daidouji snapped.

"Hello, I'm Ravage, I'm a kitsune. Nice to meet you..." The orange creature smiled. Ravage then immediately threw his katana aside, letting it spin through the air and then stick into the sand, as he threw his arms out to the side and bent his knees. "What's your power level?! Never mind, I already got it!" He grinned. "Aaaaarrrrggghhh!" An aura of flames and yellow bio-electricity engulfed Ravage as he powered up, his delighted grin revealing one of his fangs. The very ground began to tremble and quake as the kitsune powered up to match Daidouji.

"Humph." Daidouji folded her arms and watched Ravage power up.

"I'm now glad I got a little lost." Ravage's aura calmed and then faded away, the kitsune standing straight and cracking his knuckles. "Because the food alone was good enough to keep me happy, but a free fight thrown in as well..." His right eye's crimson pupil glowed with power. "You couldn't have been a better welcoming party."

"You speak big, but I only listen to one's fists" Daidouji ran her right index finger along the rim of her cap.

"Can I throw in my feet and tails?" Ravage inquired. "I've been in the mood for some good old brawls recently." He added. "Been sticking to my sword and such you see..."

"Shut up and fight!" Daidouji dashed forward. Ravage's face lit up like a christmas tree, this Daidouji woman was coming at him at full-speed with no hesitation. Pure blood knight, he could tell.

"I'm going to love every second of this." He dashed forward to meet Daidouji head-on. Their fists clashed and the collision of Ravage's demonic right arm's fist with Daidouji's own right fist sent out a massive concussive blast and created a small crater around the two: Ravage smiling and Daidouji frowning. This was going to be a really good time for little Ravage, a really good time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle Begins

Daidouji and Ravage leapt back from one another, pulling their right arms back and landing on opposite ends of the crater their clash had created.

"Heh." Ravage smirked, putting his right leg behind his left as he cracked his neck from side to side. Daidouji narrowed her eyes and cracked her knuckles. Ravage moved in the blink of an eye, disappearing from sight and reappearing directly in front of Daidouji: going in with a punch to her gut. Daidouji retaliated with a right hook aimed at the kitsune's face. Both hit, Ravage's left fist cutting Daidouji's wind off as she delivered a powerful blow to his left cheek. Almost immediately afterwards Ravage had to jump over a kick from Daidouji. Jumping over her right leg, Ravage intended to roundhouse kick Daidouji in the side of the head, but she caught his right leg with her left hand. She went to follow up with a straight punch to his face but Ravage caught her fist with both hands and flipped her over him so that both were then off the ground. Ravage and Daidouji both sent a kick each other's way and the two attacks collided and they went flying back from one another. Both Daidouji and Ravage safely landed back on the ground and both skidded backwards to a halt.

"Humph..." Daidouji stood back up straight as Ravage did the same and then flung the sand in her left hand, used to help bring herself to a halt, away. "Yare yare dawa." Daidouji adjusted her cap. She dashed forward and almost caught Ravage off guard with a left hook, but he countered in time with an upwards kick and his right foot clashed with her left fist. They struggled against one another with these attacks before backdashing after seeing they were yet again equal. As Daidouji came to a stop, Ravage reappeared above her and she only barely blocked his pinwheel kick, flipping the kitsune over herself and throwing him away. Ravage flipped through the air but landed safely on the side of a tree trunk. Daidouji reappeared directly in front of Ravage and he made a quick getaway to dodge her flying punch: the attack breaking the tree in half and sending both halves flying. Daidouji spun around in time to react to Ravage's next attack as he reached her whilst running on all fours. Daidouji dashed towards him as he pounced and her right arm passed his: both Daidouji and Ravage striking one another with mighty right hooks to the face. Almost immediately afterwards they yet again leapt back from each other.

"Heheh..." Ravage rubbed the underside of his nose with his right index finger as he put his left hand on his hip and chuckled.

"It appears we're even in power and speed." Daidouji commented.

"Of course. Well then..." Ravage ran his left hand through his head-fur before adopting a battle stance, left foot behind his right with his right arm in front of his stomach and left arm raised behind him to chest level, fists unclenched. "Let's compare skill and techniques."

"I will crush you." Daidouji clenched her left fist in front of her face before throwing her arm out to the side and then mirroring Ravage's stance.

"Let's start this show." Ravage rushed forward, sprinting towards Daidouji. Daidouji broke out into a sprint herself and the two fighters were now running straight at each other. Ravage jumped forward and went in with a flying kick. Daidouji went in with an uppercut and struck Ravage on the chin with the strike. Ravage retaliated with a kick to Daidouji's head. They jumped back and then immediately clashed with their fists before jumping back again. Both leapt up and perfectly countered one another with roundhouse kicks, their legs colliding. They landed back on the ground and Ravage did a backwards handstand to avoid Daidouji's follow-up left hook before striking her with a gut punch and then going in for a left hook of his own only for Daidouji to recover and dodge, striking him in turn with a knee to the face.

"Ravryuken!" Ravage used a rising uppercut to launch himself and Daidouji into the air. Daidouji hit him in the side with a kick before striking across the face with several right and left hooks. Ravage returned the favour, headbutting Daidouji before beginning his counter assault. Daidouji and Ravage landed blow after blow, strike after strike on one another as they hung in mid-air, their back and forth ending when both went in with dive-kicks. Ravage and Daidouji flew past each other after both successfully struck the other with their attack, and both skidded forwards to a halt after touching the ground.

"Haargh!" Daidouji turned around just as Ravage did and the two dashed forward to meet each other head-on yet again. Both Ravage and Daidouji went in with their fists at the ready. Daidouji's right fist struck Ravage's left. Then their opposite fists clashed as they pulled their others back. Then they pulled those fists back as well.

"ORA!" Ravage and Daidouji exclaimed in unison, both shinobi and kitsune going all in on a lightning fast flurry of punches each. "Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora!" Both continued to shout as they engaged in a heated rapid-fire fisticuffs duel, their fists flying forward and striking against each other with such speed that Ravage and Daidouji's arms were blurs. All of their lightning fast punches perfectly countered one another, neither Daidouji or Ravage landing a direct hit on each other as they stood in place and had their pummel duel. "Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora!" They picked up speed with each punch, each collision creating a mini shockwave inbetween them. "Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora!" Ravage didn't back down and neither did Daidouji, both continuing to give it their all in this intense match of rapid punching. "ORAAA!" Ravage and Daidouji pulled back their right arms before both going in for one last punch each. Daidouji's right arm passed Ravage's right arm and at the exact same moment, kitsune and shinobi landed their strikes on the other's face. The dust settled, the last bit of sand fell and silence swept through the area. Ravage and Daidouji were still stood there with their right fists against one another's left cheeks. Both Daidouji's eyes and Ravage's right eye briefly flashed with a surge of power as Ravage smirked and Daidouji growled. Without warning both Ravage and Daidouji went flying back from one another, both tumbling along the sands before recovering and jumping back onto their feet. A bit of blood trailed from their lips, and both proceeded to wipe it away with their thumbs as they stared down.

"Impressive. I thought you'd keep up." Ravage smiled. It was genuine. Daidouji did not return the gesture, only scowling at the little demon before her. "Hey come on, crack a smile, it's all fun and games."

"You sure are a talkative one... humph, let's just fight." Daidouji reassumed her fighting stance.

"Well, I ain't one to keep a lady waiting." Ravage shrugged. "Let's step it up a little."


	3. Chapter 3: Fight Through The Forest

"Hargh!" Daidouji punched straight through a tree as Ravage leapt out of her way, smashing through it before turning to her left and going in for another attempt to hit the kitsune. "Hyaa!" Ravage jumped off of the next tree and it too fell to Daidouji's fist. Ravage dashed back at Daidouji and tried to punch her but she jumped over his attack and Ravage just ended up punching apart a rock. He turned around in time to block Daidouji's flying kick with his arms and after skidding backwards just a little he pushed her away. Daidouji backflipped and reassumed her fighting stance immediately upon landing. Ravage grinned. His sheathed katana was now holstered on his back, held in place by a magnet in his shoulder holster. He hadn't yet used it though, just took it with him from the beach as he and Daidouji's fight progressed into the forest. Daidouji sprinted forward.

"You know, it is really commendable that you can move as well as you do in those things..." Ravage muttered as he ducked under Daidouji's fist, noting her tengu-geta. He kneed Daidouji in the gut and then kicked her in the face to send her flying. "I mean, hardly the most ridiculous..."

"Aaaarrgghhh!" Daidouji flew straight back at him and Ravage was cut off by her delivering a powerful flying punch to his face, launching the kitsune backwards and sending him smashing through tree after tree. The dust settled and Ravage stumbled back onto his feet and saw that his left arm had been bent backwards and a chunk of wood had gone through his chest. Daidouji's eyes widened at the sight. He had just got back up like those injuries were nothing.

"Aww, damn it." Ravage sighed. "Arm bent just like yesterday, literally yesterday... and because of a punch-happy woman again, huh, go figures." Ravage muttered before snapping his left arm back into place. Daidouji's left eye twitched and she barely kept her jaw from dropping. Ravage then pulled the wood chunk out of his chest and let the hole it had made in him heal quickly back up, followed by his clothes repairing themselves.

"Okay, that would actually be useful..." Daidouji muttered to herself. Ravage looked over to her.

"Huh, the healing or clothes repairing themselves?" He inquired. "Oh, congratulations by the way, I actually felt that one."

"Both." Daidouji flatly answered. "Just what the hell are you?" Daidouji clenched her fists.

"Just your friendly travelling kitsune." Ravage reassumed a fighting stance. He reappeared in front of Daidouji and caught her off guard with an elbow to the face, but she quickly retaliated with a rising uppercut that launched the two of them into the air. Daidouji capitalised on the opening and struck Ravage relentlessly with punch after punch, followed by kick after kick before using a dive kick to finish her combo off. Daidouji skidded to a halt on the ground with her back turned to Ravage as he flipped through the air because of the last strike. Daidouji turned around as Ravage recovered and pulled off a safe landing on the ground. Ravage's demon arm's yellow flesh glowed with power and he pulled said right arm back.

"Huh?!" Daidouji didn't see Ravage's next attack coming and was taken back when Ravage sent a giant yellow spectral copy of his right arm raging towards Daidouji. "Humph." Daidouji stomped her right foot down, followed by her left, and then pulled both of her arms back. "Ora..." Daidouji was cut off when the giant spectral fist crashed straight into her and send her tumbling along the ground and then flipping through the air before she crashed through a rock and Ravage reappeared behind her and spin-kicked her in the back.

'You know the spin-kick is actually pretty nice when you pull it off like that...' A deep male voice spoke to Ravage in his head.

'I know right, grandpa.' Ravage replied in his thoughts.

"Aaarrrggghhh!" Daidouji's red eyes glowed with power and she reappeared behind Ravage, catching him off guard before wrapping her arms around his waist and then suplexing him into the ground.

'Oh for the love of...! Again?!' Ravage's grandfather's spirit exclaimed.

'This one is even worse!' Ravage exclaimed in response. The kitsune was thrown away by Daidouji, who jumped back onto her feet immediately afterwards. Ravage landed face first in a small river and pushed himself back onto his feet before shaking his head.

"Alright..." Ravage sighed. "No spin-kicking up-close-and-personal women for a good while... not happening again anytime soon."

'Good idea.' Ravage's grandfather chipped in. 'Alright, call me if you need me.'

'Will do.' Ravage smiled.

"You were a little open." Daidouji commented.

"I should've known honestly." Ravage rolled his eyes, cracking his neck from side to side afterwards. Daidouji rushed straight for him, running at full-speed. Ravage dodged her whirlwind kick barrage and delivered a straight punch to Daidouji's face, making her tumble backwards. Ravage ran after her and punched her again before she could recover, making her bounce off the ground and tumble backwards more, before he was greeted with a kick to the gut as Daidouji recovered and sent him over her with her counter attack. Ravage managed to save himself upon contact with the ground and as Daidouji came at him with a leaping punch he jumped out of the way and let her punch the ground: creating a small crater around herself. Ravage struck Daidouji with his trio of tails, slamming them into her side and knocking her into a tree. Daidouji shuck her head and saw Ravage flying at her with his left leg extended out. She quickly moved out of the way and let him kick the tree down before going back after him and delivering a right hook to his face to stun him. Daidouji then grabbed Ravage's face and ran forward with the kitsune in hand, slamming him head-first into another tree and smashing through it with him before Ravage kicked her off and backflipped to a safe distance as Daidouji stumbled back. "Heh, just keeps getting better..." Ravage grinned.

"Tenchi Senran Mokō Ken!" Daidouji exclaimed before bringing both hands together and then bringing them back as she focused her energy into one palm strike. Ravage's right eye widened. Daidouji unleashed a devastating wave of energy which took the shape of an open mouthed tiger as it raged towards Ravage.

"Sweet! She can do energy attacks, like I said, keeps getting better." Ravage fistpumped before rushing forward. "Alright!" He leapt at the energy attack. "Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora!" Ravage used a rapid punch flurry to break through the attack, to the surprise of Daidouji.

"What?!" Daidouji took a step back before reaffirming her stanch, grating her teeth and clenching her fists.

"I got one of my own!" Ravage cupped his hands by his side as he flew forward and a ball of flames appeared inbetween his palms, which was then covered in yellow bio-electricity before he thrusted his arms forward and sent the sparking fireball raging towards Daidouji. Daidouji narrowly dashed out of the way and Ravage's attack flew straight past her immediately afterwards, destroying an entire row of trees a split-second after.

"Grr..." Daidouji ran at Ravage and kneed him in the face but the kitsune was quick to react and elbowed Daidouji in the gut before jumping backwards. "Take this!" Daidouji leapt up into the air before unleashing a barrage of energy blasts at Ravage, devastating the area. Ravage jumped and dodged around each blast but Daidouji kept up the pressure. "Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya!" Daidouji fired more and more energy blasts off, keeping Ravage on his toes.

"Wahoo! Keep it up!" Ravage grinned, narrowly avoiding each blast.

"Aaargh! Eat this!" Daidouji went absolutely crazy with the blast barrage. "And this!" She cupped her hands at her side and charging up one last, even bigger blast.

"Ohh-oh..." Ravage came to a halt as Daidouji thrusted both arms forward and the larger energy blast joined the final barrage rushing towards him. "Alright, it's only fitting... wait, the words, the words... ah hah!" Ravage rubbed the underside of his nose before clicking his fingers. "Toki yo tomare!" An orange pulse radiated out from the kitsune and like that time stopped. "Huh, it worked..." Ravage muttered. "And here I was ready to take those blasts. Oh well, still got it." He grinned.

'Ravage, you know those words are unnecessary right?' His grandfather spoke up.

"Yeah but I rarely feel the urge to stop time, and seeing her get-up: may as well go along with the vibe here." Ravage shrugged.

'How much effort did you put in?' His grandfather inquired.

"Next to none." Ravage answered.

'6 seconds have past...'

"Oh crap!" Ravage rushed straight off to the side. He only had three seconds left before time resumed.


	4. Chapter 4: 'College Level' Math

Daidouji landed back in the river, her feet splashing into the small stream, as the dust settled and smoke cleared around her. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists, looking around for Ravage: the kitsune having vanished from sight. Nothing. There was only silence. Daidouji clenched her fists harder, continuing to glance left and right. Ravage crawled down the side of a tree trunk and landed silently a few feet behind Daidouji.

"You're faster than I thought..." Daidouji looked over her left shoulder. "To dodge my attacks like that."

"Well..." Ravage smirked. He jumped back as Daidouji reappeared in front of him and smashed her fist into the ground. Ravage kicked the chunk of ground sent flying at him into pieces and then blocked Daidouji's follow-up elbow strike with his right arm. "I'll admit it was a little tricky." Ravage chuckled. Daidouji backflipped away from Ravage as he went in for a sweeping kick. Daidouji cracked her knuckles and then her neck.

"Hmm, I might be getting rusty with that technique if it was only a little tricky... no good, I'll have to train harder." Daidouji spoke to herself. Ravage dashed at her and she blocked his roundhouse kick with her left arm before throwing him back. Ravage recovered and safely back on the ground. Both of them reassumed fighting stances as the river ran around them.

"Heh." Ravage and Daidouji set off running at each other. Ravage opened up with a rising uppercut but Daidouji dodged around it and kneed him in the stomach before roundhouse kicking him towards a tree across the river. Ravage landed perfectly on its side and jumped to another as Daidouji flew st him. She stopped herself from smashing through said tree with a flying kick and jumped after Ravage. The two proceeded to jump off of tree trunk after tree trunk as they progressed through the forest, repeatedly clashing in mid-air with a variety of punches and kicks that cancelled one another out as they leapt from trunk to trunk. As Ravage jumped from one tree to the next he grabbed hold of a branch and swung around it before launching himself at Daidouji. Daidouji's eyes widened just before she was hit, Ravage striking her across the face with a flying right hook. The two broke out of the tree line and flew over a ravine just as Daidouji turned the tables on Ravage with a left hook to the face followed up with a right hook before she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped the two of them around. Daidouji proceeded to flip herself and Ravage forward before smashing Ravage into a cliff face and then repeatedly kicking him in the torso, pummeling him into the wall wigh each rapid kick. "Arrgh!" Ravage's aura flared to life and he grabbed Daidouji's face before it faded away and then smashed her head into the cliff face. The demon then ran up the wall, dragging Daidouji along, before reaching the top and throwing her away onto solid ground. Daidouji tumbled across a clearing as Ravage landed back down, the shinobi recovering directly afterwards and jumping back onto her feet.

"Your power... it's unlike any other demon I've ever encountered before." Daidouji commented.

"Ehh, I'm not using any more power than..." Ravage was cut off by Daidouji.

"No, I mean it feels different." She interrupted.

"Ah well, that's understandable." Ravage shrugged before reassuming his fighting stance. "So are you a demon hunter or something?"

"I'm a shinobi." Daidouji answered.

"What?" Ravage lowered his guard and gave Daidouji a bewildered stare.

"A ninja." Daidouji repeated herself.

"What?" Ravage repeated himself. "How? I mean I've met some ridiculous ninjas in my time, and you're not actually the most unbelievable one, but seriously. Hell, you couldn't even pass as a classical ninja that blends into crowds: you're as subtle as..."

"Yeah I don't care for being subtle, if an enemy appears before me I will destroy it however I see fit." Daidouji folded her arms.

"Then how are you a ninja?! Does the concept of stealth not exist here? And I ask this as someone who is friends with at least two ninjas who are on planet-busting levels." Ravage questioned. "Hell, one of them commonly reaches levels far beyond that, depending on the timeline, and they still have respect for subtlety." Ravage threw his hands in the air.

"Just shut up and fight." Daidouji reassumed her fighting stance.

"And I was starting to think we had hit it off... maybe you just aren't the talkative type." Ravage joked.

"Aaaarrrggghhh!" Daidouji charged at him.

"Gah." Ravage jumped back before recomposing himself and then rushing off to meet Daidouji head-on. Ravage and Daidouji clashed in the middle of the open field, hands locked together as they struggled and tried to overpower one another. The ground cracked up around the two as an aura of flames znd bio-electricity engulfed Ravage and an aura of yellow energy engulfed Daidouji. Daidouji's eyes flashed with power as did Ravage's right eye but both held their ground and their struggle remained as a stalemate, their auras beginning to lift up little bits of the ground around them whilst kicking up dirt with the winds produced by them.

"Grr." Daidouji and Ravage butted heads but still neither of them budged.

"So how do you get that shine in your hair? Unnaturally good for a delinquent, maybe I should try some products on my fur some time." Ravage inquired.

"Grrrrr..." Daidouji grated her teeth.

"You know what, yeah, that wouldn't feel right: I like how natural my fur is and I honestly don't mind the unkempt style." Ravage smirked. Daidouji headbutted him again before picking him up and throwing him over to a rock. Ravage bounded off said rock and before he even touched the ground Daidouji had caught up with the kitsune and kneed him in the face. She then picked him up by the neck and threw him up against the rock before delivering powerful kick after kick to his chest: with the 3rd kick sending Ravage through the rock and smashing it to pieces. Ravage pushed himself back up afterwards and caught Daidouji's follow-up punch with his left hand straight after. He grinned as Daidouji jumped back and six blue spectral katanas appeared around him: spinning around his torso.

"Humph, only 6." Daidouji readied herself. Ravage chuckled.

"Toki yo tomare!" An orange pulse radiated from Ravage and time came to a halt.

'You're going to exclaim that each time aren't you?' Ravage's grandfather asked as Ravage walked over to Daidouji.

"Maybe..." Ravage shrugged. He put his hands in his shorts' pockets and watched as his summoned swords appeared around Daidouji, each one now pointed at her. Several more sets of six materialised around Daidouji which each second passed, Ravage summoning them at intrervals. The kitsune turned his back on Daidouji and took a few steps away from here as the last six summoned swords surrounded her. "8 seconds have passed." Ravage looked over his shoulder. "9 seconds have passed. Time resumes."

"What?!" Daidouji was caught off guard and saw countless summoned swords pointed at her from every angle. "H-how...?" She muttered, grating her teeth and clenching her fists.

"I summon six of them at a time. There is 8 sets there. Can you count how many you'll have to destroy, it'll be much harder if you try to avoid them after all." Ravage spoke up.

"I don't have time for such college level math!" Daidouji exclaimed. Ravage's right eye widened.

'It's... it's simple multiplication... I mean, I know this isn't the worst thing but...' Ravage's grandfather muttered.

'She does look like a delinquent...' Ravage replied.

'It's simple multiplication!' His grandfather snapped. 'Ahh my head!'

'You don't have a head, you're dead.' Ravage responded.

"Argh!" A sharp pain hit Ravage's head. "That stung..."

'Ok you do...' He sighed internally.

"See, even you don't know the number." Daidouji thought Ravage was struggling to do the multiplication himself.

"Hold on." Ravage stopped time again to talk to his grandpa. "Really good in a fight; a fantastic cook, but a math failure..." Ravage spoke to his grandfather.

'So you but she traded simple math skills for cooking skills.' He snarked.

"Hey!" Ravage frowned.

'Your cooking is trash.' His grandfather taunted him, though Ravage knew he was right.

"How would you know?" Ravage asked.

'We share a body.' His grandfather bluntly replied.

"Wait, all this time you could..."

'Of course.' His grandfather cut him off. 'I sense everything from your pain to your sense of taste to your hormones, even if you don't know yourself about those.'

"Really?" Ravage scratched his head.

'No, of course not. I don't feel anything unless I take a physical form.' Ravage's grandpa dropped the ruse. 'Though about your hormones...' He chuckled.

"Wait, what are those again?" Ravage inquired.

'Alright maybe her education isn't so much an issue next to your education...' His grandfather sighed.

"She's a good fighter and a good cook, all I ask for in anybody. Besides, what education?" Ravage questioned.

'Good point.' Ravage's grandfather responded.

"Thank you." Ravage smiled. Time resumed.

'Don't thank me, Ravage.'

"Hold on for what?" Daidouji asked, confused that Ravage had just asked for her yo hold on and just stood there afterwards, as she was still surrounded by Ravage's summoned swords. Ravage turned around but as he completed his 180, Daidouji had escaped the summoned sword cage and reappeared in front of Ravage.

"Ahh, crap..." Ravage sighed as all of his summoned swords crashed into one another behind Daidouji.

"Your focus seems to be a little off." Daidouji cracked her knuckles.

"That would be my..."

"Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora!" Daidouji battered him with a flurry of rapid punches, striking the kitsune with lightning fast blows all over his body.

"Oww, oww, oww, oww, oww, oww, oww, oww, oww, oww, oww, oww, oww, oww, oww, oww, oww, oww, oww, oww!"

'Well, she has a point.'

'Thank you, grandpa...' Ravage bitterly remarked.


	5. Chapter 5: Understanding

Ravage smashed through tree after tree before crashing into a small rock and shattering it to pieces, tumbling back across the grass afterwards before coming to a stop in the middle of a dirt road: laying there on his front. He groaned and pushed himself back onto his feet, the kitsune stumbling back until he regained his balance. Daidouji was stalking towards him through the path of destruction with her eyes glowing and her gakuran flowing behind her in the wind. Ravage smiled as his missing left fang regrew and his wounds healed. Daidouji scowled and kept walking forward. Ravage clapped his hands together and grinned.

"How do I say this? Ah yes... subarashii, subarashii." The kitsune clapped. "This, these fights, they're what I live for." Daidouji came to a stop.

"Hmm..." Daidouji stared Ravage in the eye.

"No matter how strong or weak the opponent, no matter how much I have to limit myself, if it's fun it's as great as ever." Ravage continued. Daidouji said nothing. "And you, you are a lot of fun. Is there more like you here? Strong and skilled I mean, granted skill is always superior to strength but still."

"I am your only concern." Daidouji clenched her fists.

"I was just wondering because I might come back even sooner if there is... wait..." Ravage looked over his right shoulder, sensing a somewhat familiar power in the world. "Huh, this verse has an Ayane..." He muttered.

"How can someone of your calibre be so unfocused?" Daidouji adjusted her cap. "Yare yare dawa."

"Forgive me, if I am familiar with this place then I must have forgotten about it, just trying to get a scope of everything." Ravage turned his head back around. Daidouji dashed forward and pulled her left arm back as she flew at Ravage. Ravage caught her punch with his right hand. "Also, was that a compliment?" He chuckled. "Thank you." Ravage sent Daidouji flipping back by tossing her away. Daidouji recovered and skidded backwards along the ground before coming to a halt. "It's nice when fighters can get along." Ravage ran his left hand through his head.

"Just what the hell are you?" Daidouji threw her right arm out to the side as she spoke. "What is your game?"

"I just wanna fight and have fun." Ravage shrugged. "If you still don't believe me, listen to my fist like you said you would."

"Huh." Daidouji's eyes widened as Ravage reappeared directly in front of her. Ravage used a straight punch to Daidouji's gut to cut off her wind.

"Shin..." Ravage exclaimed. He followed up by striking Daidouji's chin with his left elbow as she leaned forward, stunned by the first attack. "Rav..." Ravage continued as he hit her with the 2nd impact. "Ryuken!" Ravage unleashed a rising uppercut, the 3rd strike launching both him and Daidouji up into the air. In that instant Daidouji felt the intensity of the kitsune's energy; his raw power, his emotions and even a tiny bit of his soul. Ravage cupped his hands by his side and charged up a fireball inbetween his palms, channeling his bio-electricity into it at the same time: all whilst he and Daidouji rose higher and higher. "Have one of these as well." He blasted Daidouji with the sparking fireball head-on and sent her flying back. Ravage landed safely back on the ground and Daidouji smashed into it, creating a small crater upon impact. As the dust settled Daidouji stumbled back onto her feet, revealing that her clothes were tattered and scuffed all over, one of her pant legs even missing. Daidouji looked herself over before looking at her open right palm.

"Damn, I guess I went a little over-the-top. Hold on, I got something for this." Ravage rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't distracted at all by the sight, he had no interest in anything like that and so he was only irritated at himself for ruining what he just saw as a cool outfit. Not to mention, his current body was roughly that of a toddler's body. "Clothes beam!" He sent a small beam out from his left index and middle fingers that completely repaired Daidouji's clothes.

"Huh...?" Daidouji looked up from her open palm as her clothing was restored.

"I learnt that one from a Piccolo..." Ravage folded his arms and smiled. "It was one of the stranger things to take." He muttered, looking aside.

"So..." Daidouji clenched her right hand into a fist. "You were being truthful, you really do only care about fighting and eating here."

"Well yeah." Ravage shrugged. "It's kind of my main thing."

"You even repaired my clothes." Daidouji followed up.

"Not a fan of seeing cool outfits ruined." Ravage answered.

"You..." Daidouji lowered her right arm. "I think I'm beginning to understand you."

"You want me to land another few hits like the last?" Ravage smirked.

'Teach her math this time.'

'Low blow.'

"Humph... you'll have to try." Daidouji reassumed her fighting stance and for a moment there was a small smile on her stern face. Ravage reassumed his fighting stance as well.

"That's the spirit." Ravage dashed forward. Daidouji rushed ahead to meet him head-on. The two clashed once again, Daidouji's right elbow against Ravage's right elbow.

"Now you're really going to feel this." Daidouji's crimson eyes flashed for a split second.

"Bring it on." Ravage grinned. Both Ravage and Daidouji backflipped away from each other before immediately sprinting straight back towards one another.


	6. Chapter 6: A Small Distraction

Both Ravage and Daidouji laid on their backs, only a few feet apart, in the middle of a large field they crashed down into after their fight took them out of the forest. The two stared up at the clear blue sky above, remaining on the ground as they caught their breaths. Ravage smiled and closed his eyes, resting up a little as Daidouji sat up and looked straight at the little kitsune before her. Ravage sat himself up as well, and opened his eyes to look at Daidouji. There was a short silence between the two warriors as the cool wind blew past them and the lush green grass around waved in the breeze.

"So, was that round 1?" Ravage scratched the right side of his domed head, looking aside. He took Daidouji's lack of action as a form of signal for a break.

"Round 1?" Daidouji muttered in response. She couldn't help but chuckle afterwards. "You truly are a worthy opponent, if you count all of that as a round."

"Thanks." Ravage laid back, resting his neck in his hands and putting his left leg over his right. Daidouji raised a brow and scratched her head. He was awfully casual about everything. "Well, I suppose I'll get a bit of rest in the meantime then."

"You are also truly a weird opponent." Daidouji commented.

"I've still not showed you everything I have in store for our fight, I'll show you even better and I guess weirder stuff soon enough." Ravage smirked, watching the clouds roll on by.

"So you have been holding back..." Daidouji folded her arms as she sat with her legs crossed.

"I know you have." Ravage responded.

"Good read." Daidouji rubbed her chin.

"You hungry?" Ravage sat up quickly. "Wait, of course you are, I took your meat..." He reminded himself. Daidouji gave him a blank stare.

"I shall wait until our fight is concluded to sate my hunger." Daidouji broke the short silence.

"I might also wait until after as well then." Ravage reassumed his laid back position.

"You... have a large appetite." Daidouji remarked.

"I can out-eat even the hungriest of shonen characters." Ravage commented. "And I'll eat almost anything to boot. Ever had Cthulu? Ehh, I'm guessing no. Easy to catch... for me... I'll bring some next time, of course my mom will have to cook it. I'm a terrible cook."

"Your... mother...?" Daidouji's eyes widened. She couldn't begin to imagine what Ravage's mom would look like.

"You probably wouldn't believe she's my mom if you saw her, I defintely don't get my looks from her, powers on the other hand..." Ravage chuckled. "You two would get along." He added. Daidouji gave him a curious look. "Mom has a penchant for fights and strong opponents just like us, blood knight tendencies kind of run in my family, well my race in general actually."

"Hmm. Noted." Daidouji nodded.

"Why don't you sit back and relax yourself? May as well recover as much stamina as you can." Ravage suggested.

"I must always maintain my guard." Daidouji replied.

"Okay." Ravage shrugged and continued staring up at the sky, he wasn't going to press the matter. Honestly he wanted to get to round 2 as fast as possible, but something compelled him to take a moment's rest just as something had compelled Daidouji to cease her attack. Maybe a moment for both to gather their thoughts, come up with a plan for later on. At least that's what Daidouji was considering as she sat there, studying the resting kitsune with her arms folded and her cap hiding the top half of her face. Ravage on the other hand was a creature of chaos, his mind was just wondering aimlessly at that moment. Daidouji continued to ponder Ravage's calm yet chaotic nature from both her observations and her knowledge of him so far. As Daidouji continued to sit there and ponder everything and and think of ways to improve herself against him, Ravage drifted off into sleep: napping on the spot. The sound of Ravage's snoring broke Daidouji's concentration and filled her usually stoic face with confusion. Who nods off like that?

"Yare yare dawa." Daidouji muttered under her breath. She briefly glanced left and right as Ravage continued to snooze, her arms still folded and her legs still crossed. "Humph..." She kept her eyes trained on the sleeping kitsune. "Fate has a cruel irony..." She mused. "The only opponent who has come to challenge me in all these years worthy of I, Daidouji, is a pipsqueak who has not a care in the world." Daidouji continued. "What would Rin say?" Daidouji looked aside.

"Urrghh... ve... vegetables..." Ravage mumbled in his sleep.

"Dreaming of food? Truly he has a one-track mind." Daidouji shuck her head before suddenly jumping to her feet and backflipping over a trio of throwing stars. She landed back on the ground and elbowed the kunoichi closest to her in the face and sent the mook flying past their comrades. Daidouji scowled. "You dare interrupt our rest?"

"Hmm... an interruption..." Ravage, now awake again, walked past Daidouji and stopped in front of the 50 or so ninjas gathered before him and Daidouji. "Maybe I'll just destroy you." Ravage stopped scratching his left ear and raised his demon arm up as a yellow energy sphere appeared in front of his right palm and an aura of flames and bio-electricity engulfed him. "Kidding, not worth it. Besides where's the fun in a completely effortless win?" He grinned as Daidouji stepped over to his left side and cracked her knuckles. Ravage lowered his arm, cancelled his blast and let his aura subside.

"Once again, I must put children in their place." Daidouji clenched her right fist in front of her face. Ravage took his sheathed katana off of his back, now gripping its scabbard in his left hand. He ran his right hand through his white head-fur as 6 summoned swords appeared around him, three on his left side and three on his right: all aimed at the ninjas.

"You will know this devil's power." Ravage boasted as he wrapped his right hand around the hilt of his sheathed blade as he moved his left foot behind his right. Daidouji assumed her fighting stance besides the kitsune.

"I suppose we shall be fighting side by side." Daidouji glanced briefly over to Ravage.

"Heh, now I'm a little motivated." Ravage snarked. "Bet I can beat more faster."

"A bold claim." Daidouji looked back to the enemy shinobi.

"1, 2, go!" Ravage dashed forward. Daidouji dashed after him as the mooks rushed at them. Daidouji struck the first one in her path with a powerful blow to the gut as Ravage drew his blade from its scabbard and dashed past several more ninjas. In the blink of an eye they were struck with attack after attack as Ravage resheathed his sword behind them. Daidouji leapt over Ravage with another mook in her grasp and slammed them head-first into the ground, the quake launching several others away, as Ravage spun around and sent out blue sword beam after blue sword beam with repeated quick-draws before sending his summoned swords in after to create an explosion which caught a group of ninjas in its blast. Ravage ducked as Daidouji unleashed a tornado kick, catching a couple of ninjas on her foot, and then jumped over her as she sent them flying into a 3rd ninja: Ravage then creating a crimson demonic rune behind them which bounced them back to Daidouji so she could punch them all away and send them crashing into a distant tree. Ravage dashed repeatedly around a bunch more mooks before reappearing above them with Daidouji: both bringing their right fists down into the ground and sending everyone around them flying whilst creating a crater with their attack. Daidouji and Ravage dashed past one another to unleash a flurry of attacks on two different groups of ninjas. Daidouji landed punch after punch and kick after kick on her opponents whilst Ravage struck his foes with a series of strikes with both his blade and its scabbard.

"I am Daidouji!" Daidouji dashed forward again, her blood red eyes now glowing with power. "My fists shatter the Earth and break the heavens!" She caught a good few ninjas in a barrage of rapid punches before following up with a series of kicks that launched them all into the air. "I will break all limits." She adjusted her cap before launching herself up into the air in pursuit of her foes.

"Just more lowly mooks." Ravage sent multiple ninjas up into the air with an upwards slash that also destroyed the ground in front of the demon. "I almost feel bad during times like these." He twirled his sword around as a set of his summoned swords appeared around the airborne ninjas. "But I'm still having fun." He resheathed his blade and the ninjas were battered with a barrage of summoned swords. Ravage blocked a series of attacks from behind with his trio of tails before looking behind and smirking as the kunoichis leapt back. The yellow flesh of his demon arm began to glow as he turned around.

"Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora!" Daidouji finished up her rapid fist flurry and sent the ninja she was attacking flying away with a knee to the gut as a giant yellow spectral copy of Ravage's demon arm punched away several more ninjas, each one flying past Daidouji as she folded her arms: until the last one reached her and she spun around and kicked them back to Ravage who sent them crashing into a rock with a quick-draw slash followed by a backflip kick. Only a few more ninjas were left now. Ravage resheathed his blade and ran his right hand through his head-fur again. Several ninjas surrounded both him and Daidouji. "Humph..." Daidouji unfolded her arms and stomped her right foot down as she went back into her fighting stance. "Is there none among you worthy of my fist?" Daidouji dashed backwards before catching all of her opposition in a series of punches and kicks, following up with a vicious flurry of punches that increased in speed and power, utterly pummeling every shinobi caught in the attack.

"I suppose I oughta finish this off as well." Ravage was engulfed in a crimson aura of wild energy, yellow bio-electricity zapping off of his body at the same time. He grabbed hold of the bandanna around his head that went over his left eye with his right hand. "Heheh..." The ground began to crack up around him as his crimson aura entered a frenzy. "Arrrggghhhh!" He pulled his bandanna off and opened his left eye just as he let out an explosive burst of crimson energy that covered everything in a 20 metre radius around him. "Sorry, but it's game over." Ravage's voice had become slightly distorted and got quite a bit deeper, his two large yellow, and now pupil-less, eyes breaking through the light of the explosion around him.

"Arrgh!" Daidouji finished off her attack with a powerful punch to the ground, causing stalagmite shaped rocks to appear underneath znd dend all of her opposition flying and tumbling away. Daidouji ripped her fist out of the ground and held her left arm out to the side. "Do not be so foolish as to challenge me again whilst so weak."

"Nice little work-out..." Ravage's voice returned to normal and by the time the smoke and dust had cleared around him he was back in his normal form, his bandanna once again covering his left eye. "Got the blood flowing." He chuckled whilst cracking his neck and holstering his sheathed blade on his back again. Ravage looked around at all of the beaten shinobi.

"Come, let us find another place." Daidouji called out, turning her back to Ravage.

"Alright." Ravage shrugged and followed after Daidouji.


	7. Chapter 7: Beginning of The End

"So, we starting round 2 here?" Ravage inquired as Daidouji stopped at the edge of a cliff. The kitsune scratched the back of his left ear as Daidouji stared out into the distance.

"Yes." Daidouji nodded. She turned around to face Ravage. "This spot shall be where we begin the end of our bout."

"Heh, now I'm a little sad." Ravage folded his arms.

"Will this affect your performance?" Daidouji questioned straight up. Ravage raised his right brow.

"Huh..." Ravage unfolded his arms and shuck his head as a grin dawned upon his face. "It'll just make me appreciate what fighting we got left even more." His grin revealed one of his fangs as his right eye glowed with crimson power.

"You, you are indeed a worthy opponent." Daidouji ran her right index finger along the brim of her cap. Her crimson eyes also began to glow.

"The honor is all mine." Ravage shrugged and chuckled. "After all, a friendly no holds barred fight is the greatest high." He added.

"Humph." Daidouji rushed forward, her right eye glowing in the shadow of her cap as she pulled back her right arm in preparation to form her right hand into a fist. Ravage prepared himself and for the brief moment in which Daidouji's fist was still unformed as she dashed at him, Ravage spotted a grin on Daidouji's face. Ravage dashed forward himself to meet Daidouji's attack head-on. Their right fists smashed together, the collision sending out a shockwave that created a large crater around the two. Ravage was engulfed in flames and yellow bio-electricity as a wild yellow aura flared up around Daidouji.

"This..." Ravage grinned in return. "Is the greatest high!"

"Yes!" Daidouji pulled back her left arm and clenched her fist. Ravage mirrored her actions and then the two threw a left hook at one another. These attacks also collided like the past. Ravage and Daidouji interlocked their fingers together and he and she were now grappling with each other, both trying to overpower the other as the crater they stood in began to crack up as they struggled and their fierce auras clashed together. "Do not hold back." Daidouji grinned as she pushed Ravage back, the kitsune his feet digging into the ground to try and stop himself. "More..." Ravage pushed Daidouji back. "Show me more power!" Daidouji exclaimed, her aura going wild and gaining yellow bio-electricity like Ravage's aura.

"Heheh..." Ravage smirked, his aura going wild like Daidouji's. "You're getting stronger..." The area around the two explodefrom the intensity of their clashing auras: Ravage and Daidouji continuing to struggle as sparks flew around the two and the immediate area was vapourised. "Then I shall as well. Ya want me to go even further, well then here we go..."

"Yes! Engrave my body with the ultimate pain!" Daidouji dashed backwards as the dust settled and smoke cleared. "Break your current limits! CAST THEM ASIDE!" Daidouji demanded, clenching her right fist in front of her face as her stoic front was dropped.

"How's this?" Ravage held up his arms in a X pattern in front of him before pulling gthem back to his sides as his aura grew in size and his bio-electricity tore through the ground around him whilst beams of light burst from the cracks in the ground beneath him. "Will this power do?" Ravage grinned as his aura calmed and he lowered his arms.

"This will make for a fine battle..." Daidouji regained some of her composure.

"You're awfully excited about all this." Ravage noted as he and Daidouji began slow walks to one another. He had suspected earlier she might never show emotion, this sudden outburst was a welcome change for Ravage.

"You, you are the only worthy challenger I have ever had..." Daidouji responded.

"Lonely at the top?" Ravage asked. "Yeah, it always is..."

"And I have those I must surpass, I cannot face them until I am at my strongest. Until I have broken all limits." Daidouji continued.

"And what then?" Ravage inquired as he and Daidouji stopped directly before each other. "What do you intend to do with that power?" Daidouji wasn't quick to respond.

"Fight, like I always have." She assumed her fighting stance.

"Power has a cruel irony..." Ravage smiled and closed his right eye. "We break our limits until finally we must limit ourselves to have fun once more." He reopened his eye. "I however was born with my full power, all I've ever known is forced limitation in battle. You were fortunate to be born with power limits, I had only other limits to break."

"You call that fortune...?" Daidouji momentarily dropped her stance. "I... do not understand. What point is there in weakness? What benefit? I must always grow stronger."

"Is that what you truly believe?" Ravage's question silenced Daidouji. He was starting to see past her persona now. "Regardless, you are correct... we all must break our limits, that is one of the true essences of life." Ravage spoke with the hint of melancholy as he assumed his fighting stance. Daidouji quickly reassumed her fighting stance. "Now break some more of your own." Ravage grinned, his crimson eye starting to glow again, energy trailing up from it. Daidouji's blood red eyes glowed in tandem with Ravage's right eye.

"Gladly!" Daidouji clenched her fists.

"Then let's truly begin." Ravage chuckled. The sky above them darkened. "Hold nothing back." Lightning struck in the distance, followed by the boom of thunder. The cold wind blew between them as the sun was completely blocked out.

"Let's make this battle echo throughout the heavens." Daidouji regained her full stoic composure.

"I'm sure they'd just love me..." Ravage snarked back, the demon chuckling to himself. "Never was my kind of place anyway." He and Daidouji clashed again, this time their conflict was felt across the island and beyond. This was to be the grand finale of their battle.


	8. Chapter 8: Heat of Battle

Ravage and Daidouji ran side by side, quickly shooting one another a glance before leaping into the air. Ravage landed on a tree trunk and launched himself off of it immediately after as Daidouji landed on the side of a rock and immediately pounced off of it. The kitsune and kunoichi flew at each other and collided in mid-air with their right forearms, the collision sending out several shockwaves as the ground beneath them formed into a crater and the grass went wild in the wind. Ravage smirked and Daidouji's left eye glowed with power, her right hidden in shadow by her cap. The two fighters backflipped away from one another and landed back on the ground, skidding backwards to a halt before launching themselves at one another again. Ravage jumped up and went in with a left hook. Daidouji blocked the strike with her right arm and struck back with her own left hook. Ravage twisted his body around the incoming punch before extending his left arm to counter the straight punch Daidouji had went in with her right fist to follow up with. The two fists collided and the ground cracked up around the two before several chunks of it flew up into the air. Ravage leapt back and Daidouji leapt forward, pulling back her right arm mid-leap. Ravage looked up as the woman reappeared above him. Daidouji unleashed a kick with her left leg that Ravage narrowly caught with his right hand before going in with her right hook. Ravage blocked the strike as the two fighters' auras flared to life. Daidouji backflipped and landed on her feet a few metres away from the kitsune. Yellow sparks zapped around both of their bodies sd their auras lashed around them. Ravage and Daidouji dashed forward at the same time, clashing in the middle of the crater with their left and right fists respectively. Ravage tried to knock Daidouji off her feet with a sweep kick but she jumped up to avoid the kitsune's leg and retaliated with an elbow which Ravage blocked with both hands. Ravage dashed backwards as Daidouji landed back on the ground. Daidouji sent her left fist into the ground and a series of jagged rocks burst up out of the dirt, rushing towards Ravage. Ravage slammed his right fist into the ground before ripping it back out, a violent eruption of flames bursting out and rushing towards the series of jagged rocks heading for him, completely incinerating them. Daidouji came flying out of the smoke and managed to land a right hook on Ravage's face, Ravage striking back by delivering a gut punch to Daidouji with his right fist. Ravage then backflipped and kicked Daidouji in the chin mid-flip before blasting her back with an energy blast from his left palm. Daidouji flew backwards but was able to save herself in time, landing back on her feet at the same time as Ravage. Daidouji cupped her hands by her right side and a sparking yellow ball of ki appeared inbetween her palms. Ravage summoned a wall of spectral blue katanas in front of him just as Daidouji unleashed her attack. The summoned swords took the full force of Daidouji's attack and Ravage cracked his knuckles before dashing through the smoke and meeting Daidouji in the centre, the two dashing past one another before spinning around and clashing with their right legs as they had both went in for a kick. They leapt back from one another and upon landing Daidouji extended her right arm, her fist clenched. Ravage's eyes widened. She had punched the air so hard the force had travelled all the way to him and struck him directly in the chest. Ravage was lifted off his feet and flew back through the air and over the side of a cliff. Daidouji followed in hot pursuit. Ravage shuck his head as he fell and Daidouji reappeared directly before him, falling down along with him, a grin on her face. Ravage dug his feet into the side of the cliff as he continued to fall, effortlessly dodging Daidouji's punches before punching her in the face with a straight, Daidouji flying away from the force of the attack and crashing through a rock spire in the distance as Ravage launched himself after her. Daidouji recovered and landed upon a falling piece of debris as Ravage split another in front of the kunoichi in half with a pinwheel kick, Daidouji barely blocking the last hit of the attack. Ravage backflipped onto another falling chunk and the two opponents stared down as they hit terminal velocity. Both Ravage and Daidouji reassumed their fighting stances, Ravage charging up a blast in his right hand and Daidouji charging up a blast in her right as they pulled back their right arms to their sides. They launched themselves at one another and mid-flight both thrusted their right arms forward: blasts colliding and joining together as the two struggled as they fell. More and more beams of light burst out from the struggling blasts as sparks of yellow bio-electricity crawled up Daidouji and Ravage's arms, the two continuing to push back against each other as they fell and fell with the debris. The struggle reached its climax and the two energy blasts exploded, Ravage and Daidouji sent flying and the debris around them disintegrating in the explosion. They both crashed into the field below at the same time, both creating a crater upon impact and both being pelted with the remaining debris of the spire. From the distance a small girl and hooded woman looked on.

"I expected a little more..." The hooded woman shrugged. The little girl remained silent, humming to herself as she looked on. "Ah well, let's leave 'em be." The hooded woman turned around, the little girl following her lead. The little girl paused and looked back with a small smile. The hooded woman raised her right brow.

* * *

Daidouji's vision was blurred, she could barely keep her consciousness as blood dripped from her lips and the cuts over her battered body and splashed onto the floor, she took a few deep breaths and looked up to see a young Rin standing over her. Rin extended her hand. Their sparring session was over. Rin had won. Daidouji had suffered a humiliating defeat. Rin looked down at Daidouji, her hand still extended. Daidouji looked away, she looked to the door to the outside. She ran, and didn't look back, warm tears washing the blood from her face.

* * *

"They're here..." The little girl turned her head back around and continued walking. Pieces of the ground and the debris began to rise up into the air as the entire island shuck. The hooded woman shrugged again and followed the girl into the forest. A piller of yellow liggt burst out from Daidouji's crater as a piller of flames erupted from Ravage's crater. Sparks zapped around both eruptions and the debris crashed down around both. Slowly Daidouji and Ravage rose up. Ravage's jacket had been completely destroyed, his shirt and shorts coming out with several small tears and a few scuffs. Daidouji's longcoat had become slightly tattered, her right sleeve torn and the left leg of her pants receiving a cut at the thigh, her clothes now also dirtied and scuffed. Both Daidouji and Ravage arced their heads up to the sky as their auras calmed and the dust settled, both fighters turning around to face one another as the cold wind blew. Daidouji's eyes flashed with power, her fists clenched hard. The wind blew through Ravage's unkempt head fur, the bang over his closed left eye waving in the breeze with the tail-ends of his bandanna as the demon clenched his fists.


	9. Chapter 9: Battle in the Frozen Time

Daidouji took her first step forward, beginning her march toward Ravage: the ground cracking up beneath her feet as she stalked towards the kitsune, pebbles and small chunks of dirt rising up around her wild aura as she continued on. Ravage grinned.

"Oh, you're approaching me?" He chuckled. Ravage began walking towards Daidouji, intending to meet her head-on, the ground cracking beneath his might as his aura lifted up several small chunks of dirt and a few pebbles as well.

"I have to get close to kick your ass." Daidouji smirked before rushing Ravage.

"Indeed." He smirked, dashing forward.

* * *

Ravage and Daidouji came crashing through the roof of the island's beach resort hotel, crashing through floor after floor as they exchanged blows before crashing into the reception area and leaping back from one another. Before the dust even settled they had rushed each other, clashing with their left and right fists respectively before Ravage ducked under a kick from Daidouji and tripped her up with his tails. Daidouji recovered with ease and escaped an elbow drop from Ravage with a backwards handstand, retaliating with a downwards punch that Ravage narrowly dodged around, the kitsune punching Daidouji in the face and sending her flying. Daidouji flipped through the air and landed safely on a wall as Ravage threw a chunk of debris at her with his demon arm's spectral copy. Daidouji launched herself off of the wall and punched straight through the debris, flipping forward afterwards and drop-kicking Ravage in the face sending him flying towards the entrance. Daidouji rushed after Ravage, intending to follow up on her attack.

* * *

The glass of the hotel's front doors shattered as Ravage flew out of the building, the kitsune now impaled by one particularly large shard of glass through his chest as he flew past Asuka and Ikaruga at the poolside. Ravage shuck his head and tore the shard out of his body before recovering and skidding to a halt on the beach, stopping beside Haruka who gave him a puzzled look. He paid her zero attention and smiled as Daidouji walked out of the hotel, adjusting her cap as she walked past Asuka and Ikaruga who simultaneously gulped as she passed. Ravage stood up and cracked his neck from right to left as Daidouji walked towards him. The poolside radio began to play as Ravage stepped forward and Daidouji cracked her knuckles. In the blink of an eye, Ravage reappeared in front of Daidouji.

"YOU WA SHOCK!" The radio blasted out as Ravage and Daidouji began to exchange blows in a lightning fast flurry of punches.

"Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ORA!" Daidouji let slip a smirk.

"Ai de sora ga ochite kuru!"

"Atatatatatatatata-ATA!" Ravage grinned. Ravage and Daidouji ended their duel and reappeared behind one another, back to back. "This is already over."

"You wa shock!"

"Humph." The two grunted in pain as they damage they had dealt one another in the punch out was finally felt, both Ravage and Daidouji recoiling a bit before steadying themselves. "Heheheh... as if we're done." The two muttered. They spun around and clashed with their right legs, the collision sending out a shockwave that nearly knocked Haruka off her feet.

"Ore no mune ni ochite kuru!" Daidouji and Ravage pulled back their legs and this time sent out their left and right fists, clashing with them this time. "Atsui kokoro kusari de tsunaide mo ima wa muda da yo!" They leapt up into the air and clashed with their knees repeatedly before exchanging punches once again, ending with both being sent flying back from each other. "Jama suru yatsu wa yubisaki hitotsu de down sa!"

"Grgh." Ravage grunted before recovering and summoning a demonic rune to catch himself on, launching himself back off of it and flying straight at Daidouji. Daidouji's eyes widened. Ravage's attack connected: a clean right hook to the face.

"You wa shock!" Daidouji retaliated with a right hook to Ravage's face, catching the demon off guard with her quick recovery. Daidouji followed up with a knee to Ravage's chin but Ravage created distance between them by blasting Daidouji in the face with an energy wave from his left palm. "Ai de kodou hayaku naru!"

"Humph." Daidouji backflipped and skidded backwards to a halt upon landing back on the beach, cracking her knuckles as Ravage landed a few metres away from her. She adjusted her cap before running her right index finger along its brim as her eyes began to glow.

"You wa shock! Ore no kodou hayaku naru!" Ravage couldn't stop grinning, his heart racing with the thrill of battle. However Daidouji's stoic exterior hid her thrill from the onlookers. "Omae motome samayou kokoro atsuku moete iru!" Daidouji and Ravage disappeared from sight, moving with extreme speed. "Subete tokashi muzan ni tobichiru hazu sa!" The two reappeared and disappeared in multiple spots around the beach, each time clashing with punches or kicks and knocking more and more sand up into the air as their high-impact collisions sent out shockwave after shockwave. "Ore to no ai wo mamoru tame!" Their auras wrapping and twisting around their bodies as their eyes met each and every time they clashed. "Omae wa tabidachi ashita wo miushinatta!" The sand around the two fighters fell back down as they pushed back against one another. Ravage and Daidouji were once again clearly visible. They pulled back their right and left arms respectively. "Hohoemi wasureta kao nado mitaku wa nai sa ai wo torimodose!" Their fists clashed and once again the sand around the two exploded up into the air as the ground shuck beneath them.

"Alright, toki yo tomare!" Ravage exclaimed, an orange pulse bursting out from him as time stopped and he jumped back. "Here we go!" Summoned sword after summoned sword appeared on his left and right, each spectral katana floating in the air and ready to strike.

"ORA!" Daidouji moved in the frozen time, the force of her punch flying forward and destroying Ravage's summoned swords and sending the kitsune reeling back. Her eyes widened as she found herself unable to move once more. Ravage recovered and looked on, his right eye wide open in utter shock.

"Amazing, she can move in the frozen time..." The kitsune dared not approach her. "I really have found a spectacular foe, but of course I should have expected no less. Heheh, this is great. Hey, you still there?" Ravage smiled. Daidouji didn't respond. She remained motionless. Ravage tilted his head and scratched the back of his right ear. "Oh well... 4 seconds have passed. I guess I should get you motivated." He smirked. "Hold on." Ravage leapt high into the air, disappearing from Daidouji's sight. She was trying to move again but it was taking more effort then she initially suspected it would have. "6 seconds have passed." Daidouji heared Ravage's voice. "7 seconds have passed." She managed to narrow her eyes at least. Daidouji prepared herself, she felt she could move again.

'Bring it...' Daidouji thought to herself. 'I am ready.'

"ROAD ROLLER!" Ravage exclaimed, descending from the heavens with a road roller in his grasp. Daidouji's eyes widened as she looked up.

"WHAT?! Well bring it on!" Daidouji pulled back both of her arms. The road roller reached her and was moments away from hitting her. "Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora!" Daidouji began her counter-attack, a rapid flurry of high impact punches: her arms a blur as she pummeled the road roller to leep it back.

"8 seconds have past! Take this, my final attack in this frozen time! You can't escape! Muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda!" Ravage began his own rapid flurry of punches, his strikes pushing the road roller down.

"Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ORA!" Daidouji relentlessly pushed the road roller back with her attacks.

"Muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, muda, MUDA! 9 seconds have passed! WRRRYYYYYY!" Ravage arched backwards before going in for his final punch. "MUDA!" His attack struck the road roller.

"ORA!" Daidouji had pulled back her right arm and struck with her last punch at the exact same time and upon the impact of the two opponent's last strikes the road roller exploded inbetween them. Time resumed.


	10. Chapter 10: Overdrive

"Whoah..." Ravage stumbled back onto his feet as a piece of scrap metal crashed down next to him. His shirt had been ripped on the left side of his chest and his shorts torn up a little more from the explosion of the road roller. "Damn, this is fun." He chuckled as Daidouji walked out of the smoke. Her longcoat has received several small tears all over and her pants had become more scuffed. The radio was still playing in the background.

'Well?' Ravage's grandfather inquired. Ravage rubbed the underside of his nose before smirking.

"Watch me go into overdrive." Ravage flipped forward with a series of sideways handstands before leaping up and flipping through the air and then landing in front of Daidouji and immediately going into his battle stance, striking a pose. Daidouji dashed at him, smirking back for a brief moment. "Hell yeah." Ravage disappeared from sight, reappearing directly in front of Daidouji and catching her off guard with a knee to the gut. Ravage flipped over Daidouji and used a mid-air roundhouse kick to the face to send her flying before rushing after her, reappearing behind Daidouji and kicking her in the back to send her flying back the way she came. Ravage dashed left and right, leaving behind as series of afterimages until he reappeared in front of Daidouji and used a backwards handstand to catch her on his left foot. Daidouji's eyes widened. Ravage kicked her up into the air before launching himself up after her with a demonic rune. Ravage passed Daidouji and elbowed her back down to the ground after catching himself on another demonic rune above himself. Daidouji recovered and landed safely on all fours as Ravage launched himself back down at her.

"Humph, easy to match this speed. Yare yare dawa..." Daidouji cracked her knuckles before she leapt up into the air, flipping forward as Ravage prepared to attack. Daidouji met Ravage's rapid flurry of swipes with a series of rapid kicks, each collision between hand and foot sending out a small shockwave. Daidouji broke through and kicked Ravage in the face but he grabbed her leg and spun her around before tossing her away and sending out a trio of summoned swords after her. Daidouji landed on the trunk of a palm tree and leapt straight back off of it to jump from summoned sword to summoned sword to reach Ravage and punch him in the face. Ravage was sent flying from the attack but was able to easily recover and created a demonic rune at his feet to catch himself as Daidouji air-dashed towards him. A series of demonic runes appeared in mid-air before him on both his left and right and Ravage leapt from rune to rune as fast as lightning. Ravage flew past Daidouji before landing on another demonic rune and launching himself straight back at her. Daidouji turned around and parried Ravage's right hook with her left elbow, then kicking him in the ribs and sending him flying.

'So much for overdrive.' Ravage's grandfather chuckled. Ravage rolled his right eye.

'You know it was a cool boast.' He landed on the side of a cliff and sent out his demon arm's spectral copy to grab Daidouji.

"What?!" Daidouji exclaimed as she was caught. "Grrgh..." She struggled in the grasp of the giant yellow spectral hand. The thing briefly flashed before Ravage swiped his right hand to the side and the spectral copy proceeded to toss Daidouji aside before disappearing.

'Soul Copy, huh?' Ravage's grandfather chuckled. Ravage began quickly crawling across the cliffside as Daidouji recovered and landed safely on the beach, skidding to a halt. Daidouji looked over to the cliffside just as Ravage pounced off of it. Daidouji cupped her hands by her side and began charging up an energy attack as Ravage flipped through the air whilst flying at her. Daidouji thrusted her arms forward and the sparking yellow energy ball raced towards Ravage. Ravage's right eye widened as the energy ball, now morphing into a tiger head, raged towards him.

'Allow me.' The large clawed left hand of a giant fox spirit made of fire materialised before Ravage and punched Daidouji's attack away. Ravage then dive-kicked Daidouji in the face and sent her tumbling along the sands, the kitsune backflipping and landing on his feet as Daidouji recovered and jumped back onto her feet. The fire spirit behind Ravage faded away as Daidouji reaffirmed her fighting stance.

"Hmm, that's new." Daidouji narrowed her eyes. Ravage chuckled and rubbed his nose.

"Yeah, that's my grandpa." He shrugged.

"Your grandfather? Humph. Interesting. And you maintain control?" Daidouji inquired.

"Huh? What? Uh yeah, he just lives in my head. Doesn't pay rent though." Ravage smirked.

"Hmm, very interesting." Daidouji cracked her knuckles.

"I know right, I'm too soft." Ravage chuckled. Daidouji gave him a blank stare. "Fight. Got it." The kitsune disappeared from Daidouji's sight and then reappeared besides her, roundhousing the kunoichi in the side of the head and sending her flying off down the beach. Ravage reappeared above Daidouji and punched her into the sand before backflipping to safety and landing a metre away from Daidouji as she jumped back onto her feet. Daidouji wiped the blood from her nose and then clenched her right hand into a fist. "Heh, guess I was a little too fas..." Ravage was cut off by Daidouji reappearing directly before him and cutting off his wind with a one-inch punch.

"Not a problem, I can match that speed as well." Daidouji smirked. Ravage stumbled back and chuckled after coughing up a bit of blood.

"Good, I expected nothing less." Ravage dashed back at Daidouji. Daidouji dashed immediately afterwards to meet the kitsune head on.


	11. Chapter 11: Tricks

Ravage and Daidouji locked hands and butted heads, struggling against one another as Homura looked on from the sidelines. As they continued to struggle the two were engulfed in their auras once more, the wind created by the clashing energies making a little sandstorm around the two. They bashed heads again, blood now streaming down both the kitsune's and kunoichi's foreheads. Ravage felt he was beginning to lose the struggle. Daidouji's eyes glowed with power as she began to push the demon back. Ravage grated his teeth. Daidouji continued to force Ravage back, picking up speed as their auras clashed and whipped around their bodies.

"Why are you holding back in this instance? I have you on the defensive here." Daidouji growled.

"No fun in an easy battle." Ravage answered.

"Agreed. Pain helps you grow stronger." Daidouji grinned. Ravage was slammed into the side of a cliff. The debris pelted both Ravage and Daidouji as Daidouji held Ravage in place, his back momentarily breaking before he let his healing factor kick in and do its job.

"I really don't need any power, but experience is always welcome." Ravage's aura exploded and blew Daidouji back. "Tell me something, you countered my time-stop. What do you intend to do with that power?" Ravage cracked his neck from side to side as Daidouji backflipped to safety. "You wanna learn how to use it yourself don't you? Or maybe you already can?" Ravage chuckled.

"I'll admit that I cannot, but I do find the power intriguing. I was only able to break through it barely, it took everything I had." Daidouji adjusted her cap. "Maybe conquering that power should be added to my list, after all the trouble I went through to overcome it. But that's a mountain to climb later."

"I admire your determination to overcome every obstacle, master any technique. Maybe I'll teach you a few one day. Maybe I could learn some from you." Ravage folded his arms. "Heh, maybe I already have."

"You are indeed a quick learner then." Daidouji folded her arms.

"Runs in the family." Ravage commented.

"You one to let your bloodline determine your fate?" Daidouji questioned.

"No, merely show me the way. It gave me my power, I'll use that power to gain knowledge and honor those who came before, for I may be the last. Then again who knows? I sure as hell don't." Ravage shrugged. "Now, allow me to show you my gained knowledge." Ravage held out his demon arm to the side and a copy of Daidouji's cap materialised in his hand. Daidouji's eyes widened. "Lemme guess, your next line is..." Ravage put the cap on his head. "Yare Yare." His headfur went from white to jet-black.

"Yare Yare... What?!" Daidouji stepped back.

"Yo gramps, let's rock." Ravage put his hands in his short's pockets as a copy of Daidouji's longcoat appeared over him. He looked over his left shoulder. "Heh, only a million?" He understood the kanji on the back of the longcoat. "Ah well." He looked back to Daidouji. The upper body of his grandfather's spirit appeared behind him. "Good grief, ain't this bizarre. Well, here we go." He turned his back to Daidouji as his grandfather's spirit flew at her and adjusted his cap.

"ORA!" Ravage's Grandfather exclaimed as he launched into a flurry of rapid punches. Daidouji jumped back and then dodged around each and every attack as Ravage began walking towards her, his left hand still in his pocket as he strutted forward and his grandfather continuing his attack. "Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora!" Daidouji performed a series of backwards handstands to create some distance between her and the fiery spirit. Daidouji then leapt up into the air and went in for a dive-kick. Ravage's grandfather easily blocked the attack.

"Heh, alright, time to really see what I can do." Ravage cracked his grandfather's spirit disappeared as Daidouji landed back on the ground. Daidouji immediately dashed towards the kitsune. Ravage ran his left index finger along the brim of his cap as his right eye glowed with power. He reappeared directly in front of Daidouji as she was mid-dash and cut off her wind with a mighty gut punch. Daidouji coughed up blood and stumbled back from the blow. Ravage followed it up with a powerful left hook, knocking Daidouji off balance before he launched her up into the air with a crescent moon kick. Ravage leapt up after Daidouji and continued his assault with a series of rapid claw swipes before launching her away with a kick. Daidouji was sent flying through the air and only barely recovered in time to block Ravage's next attack as he came flying at her.

"Remarkable, you've imitated my style impeccably." Daidouji noted.

"Family gift." Ravage smirked. They leapt back from one another and landed back on the beach below. "Soul Copying allows me to replicate many things from my targets, from attacks and weapons to clothing. I used a non-lethal varient of the technique, trust me. There's also Essence Copying for those without souls but that's a more specific technique and obviously not used as frequently by me or my mother."

"This'll be good training to see where my strengths truly lie, and what weaknesses I have that must be crushed." Daidouji clenched her right hand in front of her face. Ravage smiled.

"Happy to help."


	12. Chapter 12: Unbreakable Determination

Ravage ducked under a flying kick from Daidouji, hand still in his left pocket before her spun around on the spot and kicked her in the spine, sending her flying towards the cliff side at the end of the beach until the kunoichi recovered in mid air and grabbed onto one of the poles of the nearby volleyball net before leaping up onto it and landing on one foot on the pole: standing there with her arms crossed and longcoat flowing in the wind. Ravage smirked, putting his right hand on his neck as he cracked it and then went to crack his knuckles, following up by locking his fingers together and waving them up and down slightly as Daidouji jumped down from atop the volleyball poll.

Ravage adjusted his cap, his jet-black head fur waving in the sea breeze before rushing off, leaving an afterimage where he once stood and then disappearing from sight mid-sprint only to reappear on Daidouji's right and go in with a downwards axe-kick. Daidouji parried his attack with her right forearm and gave him a glance as the shadows of her cap on her face were momentarily broken by the glow of her crimson eyes. Ravage jumped back from her and skidded backwards to a halt along the warm sands, adjusting himself to assume Daidouji's fighting stance and readying for her to attack as she tilted her head towards him and clenched her fists. She was continually improving as they fought. But so was he. Daidouji closed her eyes as a yellow, sparking aura flared up around her and kicked up a storm of sand before subsiding, the woman opening her eyes again. Her power had risen yet again. Ravage grinned. In the blink of an eye the two were directly in front of one another, and dodging around Ravage's straight punch, Daidouji uppercutted the kitsune into the air and leapt up after him, parting the clouds as she caught up and kicked him inland.

Ravage looked up as he skidded back across a lake, parting the water's surface, only just recovering to stop himself from going under and in time to stop Daidouji's dive-kick with both arms. He kneed her in the gut and followed up with an uppercut as she was caught off guard: lifting both of them up into the air so he could charge up a yellow energy ball inbetween his now cupped hands as he surpassed Daidouji in altitude, sparks running up his arms, whilst she reeled back from the strike, specks of blood flying from her mouth.

"HAAAAAHHH!" Ravage thrusted his arms forward, the yellow blast flying forward and morphing into a fox's head before it struck Daidouji and created a huge explosion that momentarily darkened the skies. Daidouji came flying out of the smoke, her longcoat tattered and pants slightly shredded. Ravage used a demonic rune to fly out of the smoke after her and struck her across the face with his still sparking left fist only for Daidouji to tank the hit and strike him back with a punch to his gut, cutting off his wind and making the demon cough up blood before she charged a ki blast in her left palm and then grabbed Ravage's face blasting him with it and creating a 2nd huge explosion in the air that momentarily darkened the sky. This time Ravage was sent flying out of the smoke, but with Daidouji tackling him and punching his face repeatedly. The kistune's longcoat had been completely destroyed and his cap flew off, his head-fur reverting from jet black to its natural white.

* * *

"I've found them..." Haruka spoke up a short while later, stepping aside to show her laptop screen's live feed from one of her drones to gathered members of Hanzo and Crimson Squadron at the beach.

"They can't actually be..." Asuka's eyes widened at the sight.

"Of course." Homura folded her arms and let slip a smirk. The drone was showing footage of the island's active volcano.

* * *

Daidouji and Ravage walked towards one another on a small island in the middle of the volcano, surrounded by boiling lava and thick smoke and ash clouds. The two clenched their fists. Ravage was back in only his torn up tank-top, shorts and sneakers with his scuffed fingerless glove on his left hand as Daidouji was reduced to her sarashi, torn pants, tengu-geta and cap: casting aside her nearly destroyed longcoat. The fighters stared down as they narrowed their eyes.

"An interesting place you've picked to end this..." Ravage spoke up.

"I thought it fitting." Daidouji remarked. Ravage nodded. He took a deep breath and moved his shoulders up and down as Daidouji wiped the last trace of blood from her bottom lip before cracking her knuckles. The sound of boiling lava and the rumbling of heated rock filled their ears. Ravage's bang flowed over his right eye as his torn tank top billowed in the ash thick winds with Daidouji's shredded, baggy pants. "Come! Let us end this!" They rushed towards one another, colliding with their right and left fists respectively. The thunderous collision of knuckles against knuckles sent out a series of shockwaves as for a short moment sparks of yellow bio-electricity zapped around both Ravage's and Daidouji's attacking arms whilst lava spat out around the island into the air and they narrowed their eyes.

The two hopped back from each other before assuming their respective fighting stances, yellow auras flickering over the pair as Ravage's head-fur and eye-bandanna along with Daidouji's wild hair flowed in the violent wind to their left and right sides respectively. In the heat haze, their shadows collided again and again, punch met by punch, kick met by kick: shockwave after shockwave briefly parting the dark shroud that had ensnared them. Ravage blocked a kick from Daidouji with his right elbow before kneeing her in the chin, Daidouji retaliating with a right hook to his chin followed by a left hook before he struck back with a backflip kick and then went in for a dive-kick only for Daidouji to side-step out of the way and roundhouse in the back of the neck. Ravage performed a handstand to recover and then dodged to the left as Daidouji came at him with a flying punch: roundhousing her in the face and sending her tumbling back along the scorched ground before she recovered and sprinted back at him.

Daidouji spun around, dodging Ravage's straight, and struck him in the face with the back of her left hand before elbowing his nose and then kneeing his chin. Ravage stumbled back and barely blocked her follow-up punch before slugging her across the face, the two stumbling back a little before both went in for a kick and broke apart a flying rock that had passed between them with their kicks before both combatants legs collided and the impact shockwave cracked the ground they stood upon. They spun around after pulling their legs back and then engaged in a cross-counter, Ravage's right fist hitting Daidouji's left cheek and her left fist hitting the kistune's right cheek. Both went flying back from one another, Ravage crashing through a fence like wall of stone and then tumbling along before he jumped back onto his feet and looked up to see Daidouji flying at him with her right foot extended out. Ravage raised both arms in a X fashion and blocked her strike, Daidouji backflipping away and reassuming her fighting stance upon landing.

"Heh..." Ravage was engulfed in a wild, crimson aura as he reached to take hold of his eye-bandanna: blood red bio-electricity now zapping around him as his aura doubled in size as he pulled off his bandanna and opened up his left eye before vanishing in a sphere of dark red energy. Daidouji readied herself as the sphere faded away and Ravage was visible to her once again. His skin had become like the glowing yellow flesh of his right demon arm as his entire body was covered in crimson chitin-like armor and his eyes lost their pupils: his white fur turning into needle-like spikes and his glaive-like tips on his three tails gaining an additional under-spike. He put his eye bandanna away in his red pouch on his shorts and grinned, revealing all of his now razor-sharp, needle-like teeth as his yellow eyes glowed brighter. Daidouji cracked her knuckles.

"Yes! This is what I've been waiting for!" Her body was engulfed in a frenzied aura as she let out a battle cry and powered up further: the ground exploding around her. "Come on!" She sprinted forward as Ravage flew at her, leaving behind a series of crimson afterimages in his Devil Burst form. The two clashed with their right arms, the auras colliding with them and the ground beneath splintering as lava continued to be spat up into the air around the island in the volcano they had chosen to end their fight upon. Ravage teleported behind Daidouji, catching the kunoichi off guard and allowing him to knee her in the back before hitting her up into the air with a backflip kick: the kitsune then pouncing up and axe-kicking her back down before teleporting to the ground and striking Daidouji across the face with a powerful right hook, sending her flying across the rocky island as he folded his arms. Daidouji shuck her head and flipped around, skidding to a halt before standing back up straight.

"Come on." Ravage unfolded his arms, his voice now gaining a reverb after having deepened a little in his current state. Daidouji wiped the blood from her lip before disappearing from sight, immediately reappearing in front of Ravage and delivering a blow to his gut: only for the Kitsune to grab Daidouji's face and slam her into the ground. Straight after the impact, Daidouji grabbed his face back and then reversed the hold, flipping him over and then pinning him down before unleashing a barrage of punches to Ravage's face as he was held down: smacking him repeatedly and cracking the ground under his head further and further with each strike. Ravage's body began to glow crimson and Daidouji's eyes widened as she realized his energy was gathering together.

"Huh?!" In the next split-second Daidouji was blown away as Ravage's body unleashed a chaotic blast of demonic energy, leaving a crater around the Kitsune in a 20 metre radius as he used a kip up to get back on his feet. Through the smoke Daidouji came flying, spinning like a corkscrew through the air before she hit Ravage with a left hook, followed up by a rising uppercut. Then she charged up a ki blast in each palm and relentlessly battered Ravage back with a barrage of energy attacks before backflipping to a safe distance away from where he was sent crashing into. Daidouji took a moment to catch her breath and wipe her brow as the smoke cleared. A torrent of blood red energy shot up into the sky and the smoke cloud was quickly brushed aside by Ravage's flaring aura. Daidouji narrowed her eyes and reassumed her fighting stance as Ravage stomped his left onto the ground in front of him and clenched his left fist at his waist whilst holding up his right arm behind his head.

"Can you take this!?" Ravage dashed towards Daidouji, gliding towards her with his left knee raised and right foot to the ground, leaving behind a trail of crimson energy behind him. A darkness overcome the two and only the impacts of their energy-infused punches momentarily lifted the darkness. Then with one final collision the darkness was blown away, Daidouji and Ravage standing with their backs to each other as the kanji 力 appeared behind Daidouji and the kanji 類稀 appeared behind Ravage. The silence was deafening as the two unmoved from their positions, both taking one last deep breath before a fountain of blood spewed out from both of their mouths, Daidouji's cap flying off and her hair reverting from jet black to dirty blonde as it smoothed back out and fell down with her muscle mass also decreasing whilst Ravage reverted to his base form and his bang fell down over his left eye. The two collapsed to their knees and grunted in pain. Their breaths were deep, drawn out and pained. The hot wind blew past them as they exchanged glances, struggling back up onto their feet. Ravage chuckled weakly as Daidouji and he clenched their fists. "Fun... till the end..." The two pulled back their right arms before running towards one another and going in for a rising uppercut each: both hitting and both sent flying back from one another, but with only Daidouji managing to land a follow-up attack by blasting the little devil back with a ki wave from her left palm: destroying his tank-top completely and sending him crashing into a distant rock.

Daidouji landed and tumbled back along the scorched ground, taking a while to come to a full stop and when she finally did rolling over to lay on her back and catch her breath. She lifted her right arm up and looked at her grazed knuckles, taking the time to stare at her fist with a few deep breaths. Pushing herself back up, Daidouji lowered her right arm and sighed. This was pushing her to her limits. She closed her eyes and sighed. She had limits. But, limit exist to be broken. Her eyes flicked open as the debris atop of Ravage were sent flying by a blue beam of light bursting out from the rubble. Without even looking at the scene, Daidouji pushed herself up and wiped the blood from her lip and chin, staining her left hand's wrappings crimson. She turned to her right and saw Ravage open his eyes, his pupils now silver as the last shreds of his tank top flew off into the wind: revealing his torso, his ribs and the white fur reaching up to pecks as a whitish-blue body-close aura engulfed him and white embers drifted up from it as the set of angelic wings that had appeared behind him faded away. The two opponents stared down, Ravage's fists clenched just as hard Daidouji's.

"Daidouji..." Ravage spoke with an eerily calm, collected and somewhat wised voice as their eyes met. Daidouji clenched her fists harder, her aura flaring to life as yellow sparks zapped around her and over the ground upon which she stood. "I'm going to go as far as I can at this current level. Leave all hesitation behind and clear your mind. Fight as your body and heart tells you to. The real fight starts here." Daidouji narrowed her eyes and like a blur, Ravage passed her. A cut appeared on her left cheek and out dripped her warm blood, Daidouji's eyes widening at Ravage's speed. the kitsune stood up after having smashed through a boulder and broken it absolutely apart, turning back around to face Daidouji as she wiped the blood from her cheek and turned to face him.

"I still have more than enough strength left inside..." Daidouji dashed at Ravage who effortlessly dodged her straight punch and hit her with a powerful blow to the gut without moving from his spot. Daidouji stumbled back and coughed as she tried to regain her wind. Ravage followed up with a roundhouse to her head and sent her flying across the island before reappearing behind the mid-flight Daidouji and hitting her in the spine with the back of his hand as he kept his eyes closed. Daidouji growled after stumbling forward, spinning around and trying to hit Ravage with a lightning fast flurry of kicks, all of which he dodged around whilst stood in place before he backflipped and kicked her in the back of the head. Daidouji tumbled along the ground until she used a handstand to propel herself into the air and charge up a huge ki ball inbetween her hands before lifting it up above her head and then toss it at the Kitsune. Ravage lifted up his left arm and from his palm out shot a blue beam that hit the ki ball and blasted it apart, covering the island in blue flames as Daidouji landed on a distant rock as Ravage lowered his arm. "He, he cancelled it out..." Daidouji muttered before flying at him, leaving behind an afterimage in her wake. Ravage blocked her right hook and used a one-inch punch to open her up for a kick to the side of her head. Daidouji saved herself with her left arm and managed to land a handstanding kick to Ravage's face, knocking him back.

Ravage skidded to a halt and then wiped the blood from his nose. That was a powerful strike, even in his current form. Full of conviction. That was good. His silver pupils shined briefly. He was running out of stamina. He'd better end this quickly. Daidouji was thinking the same. She wasn't sure how long her legs would keep her up. She had to reach deep inside, draw all her strength and more out to end this. That was exactly what Ravage wanted, and what she wanted: to surpass her current limitations. Ravage blinked out of sight and then reappeared behind Daidouji, but she manage to duck under his flying kick just in time, only for him to reappear to her right, Daidouji barely blocking his flying punch. Then he reappeared above her and she dashed backwards. Then he reappeared directly in front in a heartbeat and finally caught her off guard. With a series of kicks to the face that sent her flying back, Ravage flipped backwards in mid-air on the spot and lifted up his right arm. A huge white ball with blue sparks around it appeared above his hand and he tossed it straight at Daidouji. As the blast hit her straight on, Daidouji tried her best to hold it off with both arms: screaming with both pain and determination the entire time. Ravage looked over his right shoulder as the blast exploded: showering the area in white embers as a bright flash burst out from the impact centre.

* * *

"I've pushed myself to the edge of my limits and beyond!" A younger Daidouji screamed out at a younger Rin as they sparred together. "But you've been born with a natural talent that far surpasses my own! No amount of training can close that gap! None!" Daidouji clenched her fist after Rin sent her flying with a blast of energy from her blades. Rin looked down upon her ever widening eyes, Daidouji's fist trembling as she stared at it. Rin lowered her weapons and knelt down beside her friend, her peer and reached out to put a hand on Daidouji's shoulder.

"No... you're still holding yourself back. One day... you'll be the one standing. So truly, truly train as hard as you can until that day comes. Super Ninja or bust."

* * *

Daidouji's eyes flicked opened. "Pathetic! As if it ends here!" She appeared before Ravage with her aura twisting and turning around her battered and bruised body. Ravage looked at her with slightly widened eyes, a smile sneaking onto his face. "This is our fate! Our battle!" Daidouji grated her teeth. "And I won't give in until all the bones in my body are shattered and all of my blood has been spilled!" Ravage grinned. "You can break my body, overpower me in raw strength: but there's one thing a true warrior always keeps..." Daidouji raised her arms to her waist as the entire island shuck and the volcano's lava began boiling hotter then ever whilst her aura picked up chunks of ground and lifted them up around her. "THEIR PRIIIIIIIIIIDE!" Her aura tripled in size and her bio-electricity tore up the crater that had formed around her. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ravage's aura flared up at the same time as he grinned and began powering up to match Daidouji.

* * *

"Whoah-oh! It feels like the whole planet is shaking!" Asuka struggled to maintain her balance on the beach alongside everyone else. Homura stumbled past her.

"Is this really their true power?!" She exclaimed.

"No wonder she's number one..." Ikaruga grunted, trying to keep her hair from going all over in the wind.

* * *

"ARE YOU READY?!" Daidouji questioned as her hair waved in the violent winds created by their auras.

"More than ever." Ravage raised his arms to his waist. He nodded. Daidouji nodded back. The two flew at one another after a running start, pulling back their right and left arms as the ground they had stood upon exploded and the volcano began to erupt: both leaping up into the air and going for each other's face with their strikes. The top of the volcano was obscured in a blinding light a split-second later.

"Super Ninja or bust..."


	13. Chapter 13: Until We Meet Again

Ravage's eyes slowly began to open back up as the sounds of strong winds reached his ears and he felt a rush of pain throughout his body. His vision was still a little blurred as he sat himself up, shaking his head and then rubbing his temple as he began to look around. Blue skies, clouds. He rubbed his eyes and then took another look around. He was on a chunk of debris up in the air... and it was falling. Fast.

Ravage's eyes widened. The eruption of the volcano combined with the destruction of their fight must have propelled the scorched island up into the atmosphere. His wounds began to heal up as the kitsune pushed himself up onto his feet and he cracked his neck from left to right as his sneakers, shorts and left-hand glove repaired themselves. Then with a flash of light around his torso his tank-top returned, followed by his jacket. He reached into his bag of holding and pulled out his eye-bandanna, beginning to tie it back around his left eye after closing it back up and then behind his right ear and under his domed head, his head-fur bang falling over his right eye as he smiled and took in the fresh air. Then it hit him. Where was Daidouji? Was she still knocked out? Had she already recovered and left? He looked around, scratching his head with concern. Then he noticed a chunk of burnt debris up above, falling with his platform. He shrugged and leapt up onto it.

It was smaller than his but unoccupied. Daidouji wasn't there. He looked back over the side and noticed a platform past the one he had leapt from and spotted an unconscious Daidouji laid down on it, face to the dirt. Ravage leapt up and flipped around, landing upside down on a demonic rune he had summoned before he was sent blasting off down to Daidouji's platform with its explosion. Ravage landed on his feet and skidded to a halt, using his right hand to halt his momentum: stopping just next to his former opponent. He knelt down and gently pushed her onto her back, rolling her over.

"Hey." Ravage spoke up. "Hey. It was a draw. You in there?" He shuck her a little. She was breathing just fine, to his knowledge. "Huh, maybe the smell of food would wake her. Does for me." He shrugged before picking her up with both arms and then plopping her over his back.

'Do try and be gentle, Ravage.' His Grandfather's voice rung through his head.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna exert myself to much returning to civilization, still sore all over. That was the most fun I've had all week." He chuckled before leaping off of the falling platform with Daidouji on his back.

* * *

Walking through the forest, carrying the knocked out ninja on his back, Ravage looked up to the treeline, the odd ray of sunlight hitting him from the gaps between the lush leaves above. He looked back to his front and saw the number of trees were thinning up ahead. He continued upon the dirt path with a steady pace, as not to make it a rough ride for Daidouji. He knew he was being watched but cared little, smelling food in the distance. Then Daidouji's cap flew past him and he came to a stop, immediately grabbing it out of the air with his right hand. He flipped it around in his hand before putting it on, his head-fur shifting to black, as he turned back to look at the child and woman stood there with a grin: his upper face covered in shadow and right pupil glowing. The little girl in white laughed and Ravage laughed with her, taking the cap off soon after and letting his head-fur return to normal.

"I wasn't aware there was a God here... granted, I was preoccupied." Ravage commented.

"We observed your fight from a safe distance since you arrived here. You have a strange energy, but I do not sense anything to be concerned about." the girl spoke to the Kitsune.

"Well, you should probably be working on that." Ravage chuckled, rubbing the underside of his nose with his right index finger, cap still in his grasp. "But don't worry, I'm just here for fun. Always am." He shrugged. "What;s your name?"

"I'm Kagura." The girl smiled.

"I'm Ravage." He gave a thumbs up. "Nice to meet ya." Kagura gave a nod. "You know, I was gonna ask why the form of a child, but then it hit me... I ain't one to ask." He smiled back. "So, she a friend of yours?"

"We are acquaintances..." Kagura responded, informing him.

"I get ya." Ravage nodded. "Your friend is a bit quiet." He motioned to Naraku, who was currently blowing some bubble gum.

"Just enjoying the conversation." The green haired woman spoke up. Ravage shrugged.

"Alright." He looked back to Kagura. "So, you want a fight as well? Can it wait until after dinner? 3rd dinner that is."

"Hmm, what a curious creature you really are." Kagura commented. "To challenge a God so. Not that I am unfamiliar with such challenges."

"I have a habit of doing it." Ravage replied.

"But no, I find myself quite content now. Go, enjoy your meal with the Shinobi." Kagura followed up. Ravage nodded.

"Thanks. You not wanna get something to eat as well though?" He questioned. The girl shuck her head.

"Not right now, thank you." Kagura proceeded to do a half-bow.

"Ok. See ya." Ravage turned and began walking back down along the path after giving a wave to the two. Naraku gave him a curious look as he went further and further away.

* * *

Ravage broke through the treeline and stepped out onto the sandy beaches near the resort, stepping into view of several Kunoichi who all turned and gave him curious, worried looks: each one remaining where they currently were. Ravage looked around, spotting Asuka; Ikaruga, Ayame, Homura and Haruka all around the beach. He gave a short wave, proceeding over to a deck chair and laying Daidouji down upon it gently before placing the cap over her face to keep the sunlight from her eyes. No one had dared make a move, even throughout this and as Ravage turned around he spotted Rin up on the top of the beach bar roof. Ravage held out his right arm to the side and out of the forest, his sheathed katana came flying: the Kitsune having called his weapon to him, so he could holster it on his back.

"Uh, excuse me." Ravage pointed to Ikaruga who was stood at a BBQ grill. Ikaruga's eyes widened. "Umm, you're gonna burn the burgers..." He rubbed the back of his neck. Ikaruga quickly looked down and immediately got to work at avoiding such a thing with a short, but quiet yelp. "Phew, burgers saved." He wiped his brow before looking around at the others. "I got something on my face? I thought all the blood was gone..." He inquired. "Oh is this about the hotel? Yeah sorry, I'll fix that soon." He chuckled with embarrassment.

"Hmm..." Rin was stood behind Ravage, looking Daidouji over. Ravage jumped a little and turned around. Rin looked him in the eye.

"Oh right, ninja..." Ravage muttered.

"What are you...?" Rin stood up straight and folded her arms.

"Hungry." Ravage admitted. "And world hopping, thrill seeking, fighting extraordinaire Kitsune." He was quick to add. "My name's Ravage. She, she uh a friend?" Ravage pointed to Daidouji. Rin nodded. "You have a tough friend. Good fighter, very strong. I'm still a little sore even now. Nothing good food won't fix."

"So you beat her...?" Rin questioned.

"Oh no, truly." Ravage protested. "It was a draw. Knocked each other out."

"Hmm." Rin nodded.

"Uh, excuse me." Asuka popped up beside Ravage, to his right, hands behind her back with an awkward, nervous smile on her face. "We didn't catch the end of your fight due to the robot being hit by a jet of lava. Did you truly fight Daidouji-Senpai to a standstill?"

"Yeah." Ravage looked Asuka in the eye and smiled, folding his arms. "Was a hell of a fight as well. Loved every minute of it. Had to transform twice."

"I've not encountered anyone who could fight her on completely even grounds. You must be really strong." Asuka's eyes widened.

"I ain't getting any stronger, lemme tell ya." Ravage chuckled. "What's your name?" He inquired.

"I'm Asuka." The girl responded.

"Well Asuka, any room at the dinner table for me?" Ravage asked. "I am absolutely starving." He admitted.

"Heh, I'm sure we can work something out." Asuka rubbed the back of her head and smiled. Ravage nodded. Daidouji groaned as she finally stirred from her slumber and opened up her eyes, sitting up on the deck chair and looking around in confusion as her cap fell onto her lap.

"Rin...?" Daidouji rubbed her head as she saw Rin standing over her. Rin smiled and noddded. Daidouji looked over to her right and saw Ravage and Asuka. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you over dinner, come on food is almost done. We could both do with some meat if I ain't mistaken." Ravage smiled. Daidouji gave him a slightly puzzled look. "Hell, we can tell everyone about everything, every part of the fight." Ravage suggested. Daidouji raised her left brow and looked around at everyone else before Rin gave her a pat on the back and nodded.

"I suppose I am hungry..." She muttered.

"That's the spirit." Ravage gave a thumbs up, chuckling. Daidouji let slip a smirk and nodded, Ravage extending his right hand out to offer Daidouji a lift up onto her feet off of the chair. After a short moment she took hold of the demonic hand and Ravage pulled her up onto her feet. The two nodding with the grins of warriors happy to have crossed paths in battle. Rin and Asuka smiled, and the sun began to set in the distance.

* * *

"Hey, Ravage..." Daidouji spoke up as the sun had reached the water's edge on the horizon and a golden glow covered the beach and now repaired hotel. Daidouji was now dressed in a grey t-shirt with white and orange wristbands on, along with navy blue jeans and black and maroon sneakers. Her arms were folded and dirty blonde hair flowing in sea wind as Ravage turned back to look at her. "I haven't had a fight like today in a long time." She unfolded her arms. "I'm already feeling much stronger..." She continued. "I'd like to thank you."

"Oh no problem, my pleasure." Ravage shrugged. Daidouji nodded.

"And mine as well." She put her hands on her hips. "Be sure to return one day, so that we may train again." She commanded. Ravage laughed.

"No problemo" He folded his arms. "I'm ready for a fight whenever. And if you're looking to get out some, I might just invite you to have some fights and battles in other places." Daidouji nodded.

"Sounds good."

"Thought you'd say that." Ravage nodded in return, unfolding his arms.

"You can expect more of my cooked meat ready for whenever you return." Daidouji announced.

"Nice." Ravage grinned. "Well, until we meet again, Daidouji."

"Until we meet again, Ravage." Daidouji cracked her knuckles. Ravage turned back around and began walking towards the portal he had opened, stepping into it and looking back over his right shoulder one last time, giving a thumbs up.


End file.
